Something You Didn't Know
by Yomolly
Summary: (This is the Prequel to Where's Wally? Can be read first.) When walking to the library I was unknowingly ambushed, except, I don't remember that. Now I'm stuck in a world I didn't believe to exist and...oh yeah, Cadmus wants me for some reason,...badly. It's out of the frying pan and into the fire. Am I ever going to catch a break?
1. A Whole New World

I woke up with a headache, it was unnerving to say the least. A man in front of me was trying to get my attention as I tried to focus and sit up, which was hard.

The scenery that greeted me was definitely NOT Hancock; my sleepy little village in central WI. It seemed like a dark major city. The bad kind, like Chicago; except cartoony.

The man next to me helped me up and as I turned to thank him that's when the freaking out started. He was none other than Commissioner Gordon, you know, as in, Batman's Gotham police commissioner. Being the smart person I am I proceeded with causion.

"Holy CRAP!You're Commissioner GORDON!" He simply stared at me with wide eyes as he motioned for someone to the left to come hither.

"Yes, I am, seeing as how you know me, can you tell me you're name?" I nodded.

"Yes, it's Emmali, e-m-m-a-l-i." I spelled it out for him cause I could tell someone behind me was taking notes.

"Good, last name?"

"Bullock b-u-l-l-o-c-k." The officer taking notes looked at me annoyed.

"What?" He obviously didn't understand. "We have a large polish populous where I live and none of them have ever said nor spelled our name right."

Gordon raised an eyebrow at me. "Our?"

"Yea, my family." His mouth formed an "oh".

We meandered toward an ambulance waiting with open doors, when we reached it he motioned for me to take a seat on the floor of the vehicle while still asking questions.

"So, where you from?" He stepped back to allow a paramedic to check me over for injuries.

"Depends." He tilted his head.

"Depends on what?"

"I was born in the greater Cincinnati area. But I currently live in central Wisconsin." The officer writing notes scribbled that information for recall later.

The ambulance people told me I had a concussion and that I needed to go to the hospital, with that being said Gordon bid me fair well and I was loaded into the ambulance for further tests.

* * *

When the doctors finished asking me questions I started wondering what was happening. At first I thought it was a dream because of seeing commish, but the more I sat there in the oddly comfy hospital bed in thought the more worried I became.

I asked one of the nurses where I was and she said Gotham. Course I could've guessed that, but I had to be sure. My memory wasn't to good, the last thing I remember was taking off to the library, then blank, nothing.

If I'm in a coma dreaming about the DC universe than my brain was doing a marvelous job at depicting its realness. There were medical staffs names I could read off their shirts, their were those ever present ominous clouds that made the city look dank, And not to mention that I just saw the bat-signal light up the sky. Yea, if I ever get back home, moms gonna kill me.

I was only in the hospital for a day before I saw Gordon again. He didn't seem happy to see me, I could only guess that my DNA nor my information came through, at all.

He handed me my discharge papers. "We're gonna have to ask you to come with us."

He clearly sounded annoyed. I somewhat understood and agreed. I had lied to the doctors and told them I was twenty, I pull it off rather easily. So he was allowed to arrest me.

The situation was weird to say the least, I, in a thousand years, let alone in my wildest dreams, would have never thought I'd be arrested, especially by commish.

When he led me to an interrogation room my brain fought for a safe plan. If I'm really in a coma and am dreaming I don't want a nightmare. And if I'm truly in the DC universe(mental note:figure out which dimension I'm in)then i'll need a place where they'll believe me and help me get back home.

Commish was apparently going to interrogate me himself, good that's exactly what I need.

He opened a manilla folder holding what looked like my analysis results and tossed them on the table towards me.

"Mind explaining why you don't exist?" Yep, he's peeved.

Nows my chance to shine. "No, not to you anyway. You wouldn't believe me."

He sat in thought while I held what I hoped looked like a face of honest indifference.

"Who would you be willing to speak to then?" Good, that's the direction I wanted.

"Batman, and Batman only. And if he doesn't respond when you ask him to come, then tell him his fathers name was John."

He seemed to except this as truth as he stood up abruptly and left telling them to take me to a holding cell in the meantime.

The cell bed was actually more comfortable than I thought, in fact I've slept on worse, from nap pads laid out on concrete, to thin foam mattresses on wooden bunk beds to plain old linoleum floors with nothing but blankets. So the broken down spring mattress more closely resembled the old ones I used to sleep on in the dorm at camp, it's not that bad, it'll get to you after a while, but still, not that bad.

As I drifted to sleep while my brain strategized ways to win the big black brooding bat over. Because I didn't think anybody else would be able to help.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Batman's sudden intrusions had long since scared the awesome mustached man.

"Yea, we got a suspect here that says she'll only talk to you." He didn't make a move to turn to talk to him, if he was interested he'd stay and incline, if not then he'd end up just talking to thin air.

"That's all?" If he's gonna be like that then he's gonna pull out the big guns, if the girl knew what she was talking about then it should work.

He needed further evidence in this case. She had shown up out of nowhere, with no records. What worried him more was that she didn't seem to be lying when talking about her family, leaving more questions than answers.

"She also said that if you weren't willing to talk to tell you that you're fathers name was John. That true?" He could see him tense up at the name like he struck a nerve. Bingo.

"Which cell is she in." The black clad hero stepped before him in full view.

"There's a few things you might want to know first." Batman ever so slightly nodded. "She doesn't have any records, she doesn't exist."

Batman remembered the conversation well as he watched the girl slumber softly before soundlessly reaching over to shake her awake, the reaction she gave when she saw him was less than desirable.

"Bout time. I was afraid you weren't going to show up." I wiped the sleepiness out of my eyes as sat up to talk with him.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about." I noticed that it wasn't a question.

"Well, to make a long story short. I don't know how I got here, but I can tell you without a doubt that I'm from another dimension and I need your help to get home. But there's just one problem."

"And that would be?" I gave him a long hard look before answering.

"I'm not sure which one it is." I could tell his brain was processing and analyzing what I was saying.

"How do you know." I sighed.

"Listen, rich boy." At that his look became suspicious. "I don't think we should be discussing the particulars here." He understood the meaning behind my words. He left for a few minutes before returning with commish.

"I trust you won't need restraints." I offer him a winners smile.

"Not if I get to ride in the bat-mobile." I could tell Gordon was trying to hide his smile. Yep, this is going to be interesting.

The ride to the cave was interesting , and by interesting I mean sleep attacked as soon as I felt the familiar feeling of motion through the vehicle.

I woke I little later to hear clacking coming from my right. I peered over the edge of the door to the batmobile to find Batman pounding mercilessly at the bat-puters keys.

I got up lazily, making my way toward him taking in his appearance.

Taller than Batman the animated series. So I'm not in that dimension. He's also leaner, maybe JL doom. I'll have to confirm. His face is longer than Batman year one, at least I'm not in Batman beyond.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned abruptly to see thee kind old agent A. I smile up at him, excited to get to meet the only man able to tame Batman.

"Dude, its Alfred." I'm fully awake with giddiness now. "This is so cool, I've always wanted to meet you." Bats stopped typing to look at me. Well, glare.

"Here are some night clothes for you Madam." Madam? Oh right! I forgot they think I'm older.

"Right, thank you, about my age." Batman narrowed his eyes at me. "I kinda lied to the medical staff to a avoid child services, and Gordon wouldn't have been able to arrest me if he knew I was I minor, then I wouldn't have been able to ask you for help." I smile when I finish my hastened explanation.

"Then how old are you." Demanding much?

"Fifteen." He seemed to be deciding wether or not to believe me.

"Specifics. Now." He sounds really mad.

"Right, well. In my universe you are a famous comic/cartoon superhero." He seemed weary. "I can prove it. You became Batman because your parents were killed in a mugging when you were 8. Trained by Rah's al Gul, the reasons behind why you chose a bat vary from the fact that you were scared of them as a child, to one busting through the window after your first outing as a vigilante and you claimed it as a sign, to the fact that it was a creature if the night and struck fear into people's hearts and that was what you were aiming for.

Then, after going to the circus trying to find a mobster you witnessed the deaths of John and Mary Grayson, I don't know if that's what happened in this dimension but that's how you meet robin in the animated series. Afterwards you decide to adopt the young Romanian boy, he discovers the bat-cave and insists in helping you fight crime for vengeance against the mobster responsible for his parents death.

One question though." He still held that stoic poker face.

"Do you have a subdivision of all your young heroes gathered for strategically placed stealth missions prepared by you for their training?"

"Yes." That one word was music to my ears. "Now you need some rest, Alfred will show you to your room." Awesome YJ universe, I can work with that.

The room Alfred showed me was humongous, of course there shouldn't of been any surprise there.

I laid down on the soft bed lost in my thoughts. Going over everything I brought with me to this dimension I suddenly became nervous, I head a backpack full of overdue books that the library's never gonna get back, great. Not to mention the Dark Knight confiscated my iPod with all my music.

I let out a long sigh.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and blearily eyed my surroundings. Once everything came into focus I sat up startled.

It took me a few minutes before I remembered yesterday's events. Getting out of bed I stretched and rubbed my eyes before setting off to find the kitchen.

I quietly opened the door to my room and snuck out, my bare feet padding against the hard wood floor as I trudged down the hallway. Turning right I found a giant double staircase. I stepped lightly down them and turned left, finding the kitchen where I had visualized it would be from the cartoon.

Before I entered I could smell eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes cooking. Stepping through the door I saw Alfred in an apron at the sink washing dirty dishes and a startled Dick at the massive wooden table.

"Uh, hi." I didn't really know what else to say.

"Good morning miss Bullock, would you care for some breakfast?"

"I always care for breakfast Alfred." As I sat at the table he put a plate in front of me with two of each of the foods he was cooking.

I bowed my head and prayed over my morning meal

before digging eagerly into the deliciously smelling food. Dick watched me closely as if I was going to pull a gun on him any second, the frown on his face was distrustful.

"Would you mind not staring at me like that? It's not like I'm going to hurt you. I couldn't even if I wanted to." I mumbled the last part more to myself than anything.

His frown deepened and I sighed in annoyance. This wasn't helping any.

As I finished my breakfast Alfred came out of nowhere with a new outfit for me.

"I believe this is more appropriate attire for the day." I took the clothes from him and thanked him before heading upstairs to change.

I closed the door and threw the clothes onto the bed.

They gave me a simple black tank top and denim shorts. I was happy when I found that they at least came down to an inch above my knees. Any higher up and I'd prefer to wear the nightgown.

I decided to go exploring on my own through the manor, taking a left this time I went down the hall until I found another door. Opening it I found it was full of boxes. Closing the door softly behind me I made my way toward the closest one. When I opened it my face lit up.


	2. Dress Up

Dick mumbled complaints to himself as he opened another door looking for the girl he had breakfast with this morning. He was given the unfortunate task of getting and bringing her to the cave so they could interrogate her. Only problem was, she wasn't in the room they let her stay in, and he wasn't about to call it "her room", thank you very much.

He went through all the east side rooms first, making sure she wasn't getting into anything important before going down to the west side rooms.

_So help me if she's gotten herself lost..._

Sure enough as he approached the first door on the right he could hear the soft singing of a female voice. He opened the door soundlessly and peeked in.

She was twirling in the center of the room watching herself in a mirror, wearing a faded yellow sundress. The neck hung low and had white lace around it as well as the full ballroom like skirt. She had a sun hat on with a few artificial flowers on the left side and her dark brown hair was in a fountain braid over her right shoulder. She was barefoot, oddly enough, but wore white elbow length ladies gloves. When she stopped in front of the mirror he noticed her eyes were green.

_Interesting_

Looking closely at the room he could see she had moved some of the boxes around and had opened several. Dresses and suits were laying rather neatly on a couple boxes to the right, and their matching shoes below on the floor.

His eyes returned to her when her voice grew louder in song. He listened to her quietly.

"I'll fly away oh glory, I'll fly away. When I die hallelujah by and by. I'll fly away." Her singing became humming as she switched to a different song. "Sing us a song, you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight, well we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feelin alright." He sat and listened to her for a while.

Then she sat down gently in front of the mirror as her song changed one last time.

"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand; hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry.

For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry.

Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day forth, from now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always." She barley finished the last word before she started crying softly.

Dick didn't know what to do. But Batman was still waiting and they needed to talk with her. Just as he was about to reveal himself she wiped the tears away, stood up and began putting everything back the way it was before she came. When he saw her eyes this time they were a melancholy blue. Dick didn't know anyone who could change their eye color, maybe she was a meta, maybe.

When she was done she took off the dress, Dick was about to avert his eyes when he noticed she still had the tank top and shorts underneath, and put that with the gloves away as well. He decided to go back down the hall and wait for her to come out instead of scaring and letting her know he was spying, cause that would be border lining creepy.

When she came out she looked both ways doing a double take when she saw him just standing there. She grew a sheepish grin on her face and closed the door slowly behind her.

"I was just...exploring. I hope you don't mind." He didn't really, not watching her the few minutes he had he doubted she would ever be threat. What was stranger though was the fact that her eyes were no longer blue or green, but rather, _greyish._

_Strange_

He realised he was just staring at her now so he decided to make conversation to keep it from being awkward.

"I thought I heard singing, was that you?" She nodded as he watched some tension fall from her shoulders. "It was lovely, what song were you singing?"

She stopped leaning on the door and moved closer to him. "It's called 'You'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins. Its a song from a parent to a child." Her eyes glistened with a few tears but she blinked them away rapidly before she hoped he would notice. But he did.

"Was there something you wanted?" He shook his head of thoughts of why she had been crying to answer her.

"Uh yeah, Bruce wants to talk to you." She nodded and then followed him down the hall, down the stairs, then to the grandfather clock, and that's when she thought. Oh crap, _BATMAN_ wants to talk to me.

Following him down the stairway she soon found herself in the impressive bat-cave once again. There waiting for them was an angry bat, trust her, she's seen enough BTAS to know when someone's peed in the dark knight's cheerios.

_Does he even eat cheerios? Do cheerios even exist here? Oh dear God I hope so. Wait, I'm completely off topic. 'sigh' there I go, off on a tangent again. Hehe, good word. Wait, no, bad sue, bad sue, focus on the looming creature of darkness before you, now is not the time to reward yourself for literary genius. It was a good one though._

Batman's scowl deepened at the sight of her _smiling_ while he was glaring at her. The only smile he's ever gotten out of a glare was an apologetic one, but her's was genuine.

To say Dick was impressed with this was an understatement. She had the gall to smile and, _was that a giggle?,_ in front of Batman, THE Batman.

This girl was either very brave or very stupid, he still didn't know which.

* * *

**Question, did anyone like my quotes I would put here at the bottom? If not I won't do them anymore. **


	3. One little Problem

Batman concluded that since it would be impossible, me being 15, to figure out all this stuff I knew about him without me telling the truth about where I'm from, seeing as half the stuff I know happened before I was born, he decided to believe me. Needless to say by the time he was done with everything we were back to square 1, meaning.

(1) We have no idea how I got here.

(2) We have no idea how to send me back.

(3) Even if they could send me back they don't know where/when to put me.

(4) I know most of the JL identities.

(5) They have know idea what to do with me in the meantime without compromising that confidential information.

Yeesh, that's a lot of problems.

_And so few solutions_

Batman and Robin left her in the corner of the cave to converse about what to do. By the looks of things ideas were being thrown out right and left.

"What if we let her stay at the mountain?" Batman scowled at the idea. "Aw, come on. We'll all be there to watch her, and she'll be with people her own age. In turn that will help keep her from getting bored and doing something all of us will regret."

Batman was about to answer when his comm went off.

"What is it?" He barked at the offending object in his ear. After a bit of silence he spoke again. "I'll be right there."

He turned and made his way to the batmobile with Dick hot on his heels. Batman turned abruptly.

"You're, staying here." Dick started to pout but Bats was wise and drove away before it began to have an effect.

He stood there for a few minutes before the girl spoke up. "So, does this dimension have Uno?"

He turned and stared at her. "I'll, take that as a _no_."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Run that by me again?" She had gone back upstairs after Dick gave her back her iPod to listen to music. The next thing she knows he's dragging her back to the cave muttering something about 'stupid magicians'.

"Well, I'm not sure about what _exactly _happened. But the league was requesting Batman for back-up to help fight Morgan Le Fay, you do know her?"

"Yes, I do." She nodded her head. "But, why, _exactly, _are you dragging me down here and explaining this? Shouldn't you be contacting the League?"

He nodded but he seemed to grow nervous. "I would, but, Batman doesn't want anyone seeing him, like this. And I figured since you were a girl, you would know what to do."

"Wait, Batman never gave a contingency plan for this? Wait, what exactly do you mean by that?" He gestured to a large pack'n'play in the corner.

"How did I miss that? Wait, you don't mean..." He nodded and she ran over to the pen. She just had to see this.

Laying down in the pen sleeping were babies, not just any babies, JL babies. Batman, Wonder Woman, _why is a baby wearing a skimpy outfit? Note; in need of onesies, _Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Black Canary.

"Awww." She couldn't keep the sound from coming out her mouth, they were just too adorable. Dick muttered something akin to, _at least training's canceled _while she cooed

At the sound of their voices Superbaby woke up a little startled, he started crying but before it became too loud she scooped him up and held him gently against her chest.

"Shhh. It's okay Clark, you're just fine." Her voice was soft and barely audible, probably so that she wouldn't hurt his ears. She supported his bottom with her left arm as her right hand began rubbing slow firm circles on his little back, the child calmed almost immediately after being picked up and fell asleep as she hummed to him softly, still rubbing circles as she began swaying back and forth gently.

If Dick didn't know any better he would've asked if she was a mom. The way she handled him with the utmost care and confidence screamed experience. She had her eyes closed, chin resting on the top of Clark's head as she appeared to be cuddling the tiny superhero.

Her eyes came open slowly and she placed him back in his spot in the pen. He made a whimpering noise at the loss of contact, but she shushed him as her hand stroked his hair, coaxing him back to sleep.

Dick studied her for a moment. The look on her face only had one word to describe it; _Loving._ Her eyes were green again, meaning she was probably happy. He was worried about being able to trust her with them, but seeing her now; _her maternal instincts must be strong_.

"Do you have any onesies, bottles, diapers, blankets or bathing material?" Dick looked back at her with a sigh.

"Alfred's out picking up whatever we need." She nodded her head.

"At least we don't have to deal with a baby speedster." Dick agreed with her vigorously.

Right then baby GA decided to wake up and cry, when Emmali tried to comfort him it merely subsided into whining. She took the edge of his tights and pulled them back to look inside, before he could ask her what she was doing she answered him.

"Diaper check, he isn't dirty. Which means he's hungry, which means they'll be hungry soon as well." Hefting the baby up a little higher she carried him one handed up the steps and straight into the kitchen with Dick trailing behind.

"Wait, we don't have any baby food, or milk or whatever babies eat." She simply ignored him and pulled two cans of evaporated milk out of the cupboard, he had no idea how she managed to open them with a baby in her arms, but he did have a new found respect for mothers. She poured them into a pan on the stove after she searched the cupboards for it, and set the heat on medium before adding two cans of water to the milk.

Searching through the kitchen again she found a stirring spoon and, corn syrup?

Measuring out a couple of Tbsp of corn syrup she added that to the mix, turned up the heat and began to stir it slowly.

Dick watched in curiosity before she reminded him that there were babies down in the cave that could possibly escape if he wasn't watching them. She smiled as his eyes went wide and he ran off.

Just then she heard the door open and close, undoubtedly it was Alfred, so she went to greet the older man. When she got to the door she could see he needed a hand. Arms were full of shopping bags and a light sheen of sweat on his upper brow were her first clues.

Taking a few bags that held diapers, wipes, bottles and pacifiers she helped him to the kitchen where they set everything down. She went back to stirring her concoction on the stove.

"May I ask what it is you are making miss?" She took the spoon out of the pan and put it in the sink, turned the heat off and went looking for a pitcher as she answered him.

"A recipe for milk for infants my mother taught me, little Ollie here was hungry." She explained as she put the pitcher in the sink so she could pour the milk into it. She left the cap off and set it on the counter to cool, while she was doing that she got into the diapers and diapered Ollie.

He was still fussy, so she left him on the table where he couldn't roll off and hurt himself and filled a bottle full with milk. She pick him back up gently and held him sideways facing her. Or otherwise known as 'the feeding position'. He ate eagerly when she gave him the bottle. She balanced the end of it with her chin so she could use her other hand to start filling all the other bottles. Taking them with her for the other babies.

When she went back down to the cave it was a crying mess, literally.

She set the now content Ollie back in the pen,picking up Bruce, who evidently wasn't crying, just yelling, _seriously, no tears, _and handed him to Alfred along with a bottle, he was originally trying to show Dick how to diaper a baby.

She then picked up a somewhat calm baby martian and handed him to Dick. "He'll be easier to please." These were the only ones who had been diapered and changed into more appropriate clothes.

Picking up Diana she immediately discards the offending costume and replaced it with a diaper and a red onesie. Putting her back in the pen, seeing as how she wasn't really upset, she then picked up Dinah, and did the same with a grey onesie.

She saved Clark for last, after she changed him into a blue onesie she picked back up and fed him. As soon as he was content she proceeded to do the same with Diana, trading out J'onn for Dinah with Dick. Doctor Fate showed up soon after.

Now it's time for good news bad news. Good news; it will wear off. Bad news; it will wear off, in a week.

As soon as all the babies were fed and Doctor Fate had left they began setting up rooms in the manner for them. "I think J'onn and Ollie should share a room, as well as Dinah, Diana and Bruce and Clark."

Dick didn't think so. "Why put him and Bruce together?"

"Because he's indestructible. Wait..."

"You love that word don't you?" She scowled at his sarcasm and finished what she was going to say.

"Aren't people going to notice them missing?" Dick didn't miss a heartbeat in answering her.

"They had a week full of meetings, so everybody thinks their on vacation."

"For the whole week?"

"Yes."

"Ok, good. I still think we should put Supes and Bats together."

She ended up winning in the end, and they each had 2 babies that they had to take care of.

Emmali had the girls, Dick had J'onn and Ollie and Alfred had the troublesome two. When Alfred had the his duties to attend to, Dick would get Bruce because he trusted the boy more and Emmali would look after Clark, he seemed to take a liking to her. All in all though, this week was going to be crazy.

* * *

Yomolly picking this back up saying. _"Oh, it was a metaphor. I could have saved so much money on green paint."-Doofenshmirtz _


	4. Little League

** Day 1**

After setting up their rooms they found that J'onn had a dirty diaper. They were sitting in the enormous living room with scattered toys all about. All the babies were at least seven to eight months old, as they were crawling/walking and playing with all the different books, balls, blocks, and rattles that were brightly colored to grab their attention.

Emmali smelled it first as she picked J'onn up to keep him from escaping.

"Woowee, we got a rotten one, here." And then she handed him to Dick.

"What do you want _me_ to do!?" He held the giggling green mass gingerly.

"You need lessons in how to change diapers. Who better to learn on then one of the kids you're looking after." Picking up Clark, as he also had a full one, she laid him down on a blanket in the corner.

"Wait, aren't you going to change him on a table?" She unsnapped his onesie.

"No, it's not like the floor will hurt 'em. Besides, neither you nor me can leave without one of the munchkins over there trying to escape." She did have a point. "Now, pay close attention to what I do."

She then scooted the onesie up his back so his bottom half was completely exposed. Then she ripped the tabs off the diaper and opened it, that's when he lost it.

"Holy freakin', it smells like tartar sauce!" Dick began making noises that were somewhere in between hacking, coughing and gagging while unshed tears showed in his eyes. She really didn't see what was so bad about it, sure it smelled, but she still thought he was overreacting. At his severe reaction 5 out of the 6 babies giggled hysterically.

"Dude, seriously, you're fine. Stop being dramatic." She then took a few wipes and cleaned off his bottom, then his front. Sticking them in the dirty diaper she took it out from underneath him, closed it and wrapped the straps around it to keep it from opening up again, throwing it away. She came back and took his two little feet in her hands and lifted him off his back to slide a clean one underneath him. Laying him back down gently she put the front overtop of him and the straps from the back part of the diaper and secured it in place, before pulling his onesie back down she bent over and gave him a raspberry on his stomach causing a fit of adorable giggles to erupt from the tiny ebony.

"There, all done. You're turn." She picked Clark up and set him down next to Diana so they could continue playing with their rubber squeaky blocks.

Dick cautiously picked up the green alien and put him on the blanket in the corner. He undid the little snaps and pulled up the onesie dreading what he might find. He grabbed the straps with a prayer and opened the diaper.

* * *

The little martian was confused, the two people were talking, and nobody was communicating with him. He felt rather lonely, even in their company. The only person he really liked was that girl, she radiated comforting feelings and he felt at ease. But the boy, from what he understood, was the one that was suppose to be taking care of him lacked, wanted qualities. The boy projected nervousness and as he neared the little martian grew upset.

* * *

As soon as the diaper came off J'onn started freaking out. The freaky part was the fact that he flailed but never made a sound. Out of his distress all the other babies started crying while Bruce just screamed._ Seriously, no tears_

"You're making him upset." She had to shout to be heard.

"No duh." Was the genius response.

She pushed him out of the way and tried something.

_J'onn can you hear me? J'onn if you can hear me you're going to be alright. Everything is fine, you're safe here._

She spoke the comforting words as she swiftly changed his diaper.

* * *

He was a little afraid of the boy, but then the girl came, and she knew his name.

_J'onn can you hear me? J'onn if you can hear me you're going to be alright. Everything is fine, you're safe here._

He listened and felt warm loving feelings coming from her. Yes, he liked this girl.

* * *

When his new diaper was on everything went back yo normal as if nothing ever happened and the babies were all playing again. She picked J'onn up, but when she went to put him down he didn't let go, at all.

"Hm, I think he likes you." Dick smiled as he picked up Bruce.

"No duh." She rolled her eyes playfully at him.

After a while Emmali noticed the time. "Bath time."

She scooped up Ollie and Clark with J'onn clutching her shirt in a death mental grip, _cool band name_, while Dick picked up Diana and Dinah with Bruce clutching his hoodie.

She set them down between her and the tub in her room's bathroom as she tested the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. She let the water run as she stripped them of their simple outfits and placed them in the tub, turning the water off she began showing the clueless bird how to bathe a child.

She washed the girls while he washed Bruce. By the time she had washed Clark and J'onn he was struggling with Ollie who was drenching the poor boy with tiny splashes.

"Why don't you dry off Bruce and Clark off and get them ready for bed while I take care of Ollie." Dick nodded while Ollie giggled in response.

She ignored the splashing and expertly maneuvered around the the flailing body and washed it with efficiency. Drying him off along with the girls and J'onn, who re-attached himself to her, she unplugged the drain and escorted them to the dresser next to a large portable crib where the girls would be sleeping.

Pulling out a bubblegum pink footie she diapered Diana and set her down gently in the crib, she was already sleepy, after doing the same with a lavender one for Dinah the two soon fell asleep. She then took out a black footie and, with much coaxing mentally, dressed J'onn, doing the same with a camouflage one for Ollie. After Ollie was dressed he began to fuss.

"Awww, what is it Ollie?" He lifted his arms and she picked him up. Shifting J'onn over so she could hold both of them. Ollie continued to fuss until she started humming, she did this a little longer before outright singing.

"Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me, I think I know what you've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know, wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away.

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep, and still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me, when we went sailing on an emerald bay. And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart. You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby. Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.

Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on. They never die, that's how you and I, will be." They were both asleep in her arms now, she gently sat down on the bed and watched them slumber in her arms. All was peaceful and quiet, until.

"Who the hell are you!?"


	5. Visitor

"Who the hell are you!?"

Emmali turned to see an angry Roy in the doorway. His yelling Brought all four babies awake screaming. J'onn panicked and held tighter to her.

_J'onn, it's okay. I'll protect you_

She spoke to him gently and he snuggled closer.

_Mamma_

She didn't see that one coming, either way scared children and a provoked mamma bear are nothing to be trifled with. So she decided to get back at him for that. Putting on her best Scottish accent she could, _which is pretty_ darn_ good if I do say so myself, and I do, _she started her charade.

"Lad, I don't know what yer doin here at this time a night, but ya scared the babes awake." She watched his shocked expression with a hidden smile and continued to frown at him. _Time to pull out the reprimanding mother role_

He spluttered before he found his tongue. "You didn't answer the question, now who _are_ you?"

His voice more quiet than before as not to provoke the screaming again, she simply walked over to settle the girls back down in their crib while she answered him.

"Names Patty MacPage, I was asked ta come here ta be a nursemaid for the babes while the parents are away." She covered the girls with a blanket before straightening back up to meet his questioning gaze.

"Then why aren't you in uniform? What do you mean parents?" He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I was called in a rush, besides I'm not really needed for the cleanen and the washen. Like a said before, I'm just a nursemaid. As for the parents, I'll only be here a week while thare gone." The babies quieted, J'onn settled while Ollie still sniffled.

"Lad, do yer parents know you're here?" She probably shouldn't of said that.

"They don't need to know." He was still questioning why she hadn't noticed that the green blob in her arms didn't really look like a baby. Baby martian, _maybe._

"Lad, you should be respecten yer elder's. Now, be a good boy and give me a hand." She handed him Ollie and , she had to pry him off first, J'onn.

"Can I askthen who's baby this i..." He went to gesture toward the martian to see how she would answer, but when he looked back down the only thing that was the same was the black pj's. The baby inside was now caucasian with brown hair and green eyes like the lady before him.

She seized that opportunity like dogs do stakes. "Ah, that's ma barren, Johnny. I couldn't exactly leave em at home."

"Then, why didn't he scream like the other babies when I yelled?" His tone was accusing. Thousands of thoughts were running through his head.

She smiled a sad smile. "His voice, tis gone. He never really had it in the first face ta tell ya the truth." She opened the top drawer to the dresser, picked up the nightgown she was given and went to the bathroom to change, when she came out Dick was sitting next to Roy on the bed.

* * *

He dried off the two boys, hoisted them up and went to his room to get them settled for the night before coming back to retrieve Ollie, they had agreed to divvy them up by threes for the nighttime.

Finally wrestling the diapers onto the glaring/giggling ebonies he dressed them for bed. Clark in a blue footie while dressing Bruce in a gray one, that's when he heard Roy yell followed by the screams of infants.

_"Great,_ just what I needed." He set the to down in the crib on the other side of his bed across from the door so he could keep him from maiming their new _guest._

He stopped right outside the room at the sound of a foreign accent and began eavesdropping on the conversation. He personally thought it was hilarious what she was doing, although he didn't now why she was doing it he'd ask her later, and decided to help with the prank.

He slipped in as soon as she went into the bathroom.

"I see you've met the maid." Roy jumped and scared the baby brunette in his arms while Ollie giggled.

"So she is a nursemaid?" Dick nodded sitting next to him on the bed taking J'onn to calm him down, he was slowly getting the hang of this baby stuff. "What's with the accent?"

"It's a long story." Just then she came out of the bathroom, she quickly erased her surprise with a smile.

* * *

"Aye, lad. What are ya doin out a bed?" She walked over to Dick and took "Johnny" out of his hands.

"Just wondering what all the commotions was about." She nodded.

"Well, unless yer friend here is sleepin o'er I suggest he go home so both a ya can get a good nights sleep...Well don't just stand there lads, get goin. Go on." She quickly shooed both off them from the room, she listened to Dick take Ollie from Roy and escort him out.

She turned to the baby in her arms, dropping her accent. "Well, that was interesting wasn't it?" J'onn looked up at her and smiled.

* * *

"Your maid's weird." Dick was standing with the door open when Roy had this revelation.

_"Thanks. _Actually dude, she's pretty cool." _Especially with how she almost fooled you without needing my help _"What were you doing here anyway?"

He sighed. "Ollie and Dinah said something about having quality time today, and when he didn't show..."

"Aww, you do care." Dick smirked.

"Whatever, good luck dude." He ruffled his hair before taking his leave.

Dick closed the door, just as he turned around he saw Alfred behind him.

"Where have _you_ _been_ this whole time?" He didn't mean to sound rude, _but seriously where was he?_

"I was merely enjoying the show Master Richard." He smiled gently, turned and walked back to his room leaving an annoyed Robin holding a sleepy Ollie.

* * *

Dick came back in after he put Ollie down and found her laying on her side with all of her limbs huddled around her middle fast asleep. Peeking through her arms he could see J'onn curled up against her. If Bruce didn't trust her before, by the time this week was over, he'd trust her then.

He went back to his room and got ready for bed, he had already called in Flash and Captain Marvel to help with patrol while they took care of...this.

Before he could go to sleep he sniffed and nearly choked on the unfortunatley familiar smell.

"Agh, Clark! Not again!"


	6. The Terrible Two's

"Wichard! Wake up!" Dick awoke with a start. When he sat up he noticed four things.

(1)Bruce, Ollie and Clark had a major growth spurt in the middle of the night.

(2)Bruce and Ollie managed to escape the crib.

(3)They were sitting on his stomach.

(4)His stomach was wet.

Ignoring the last fact he pushed them off his stomach and got up to change them. After finding some clothes that fit, a black shirt with the bat symbol on it, a green shirt and a blue one with the superman shield on it, he washed himself with a wash cloth and went downstairs with them to get some breakfast.

Entering the kitchen he found Emmali feeding J'onn, Diana and Dinah applesauce and banana slices.

"Mornin sunshine." She addressed Dick, then turned to Clark. "Hows my farmboy?" Clark ran up to her with his arms up. Picking him up she made snorting noises in his ear causing him to giggle, she hugged him, turned him around and sat him down on her lap. Handing him a slice of banana he grabbed it, it squished between his fingers before it reached his mouth so he could eat it from between them, sucking on his fingers.

She picked up a napkin and wiped his fingers gently before lifting a spoon with applesauce to his lips, he opened his mouth eagerly as she fed him the sweet substance. Ollie made his way to her and whined to be picked up. Moving Clark to her left leg she picked Ollie up and set him on her right. Simultaneously she fed Ollie banana slices and Clark applesauce, alternating between the two.

"So, I see you've discovered the changes." Dick sat down as Bruce crawled into his lap.

"Yea, so not feeling the aster." She nodded in understanding.

"Well then, prepared to be whelmed Greyson. Cause today we have to tackle the terrible two's." He grunted in protest.

* * *

"Clark! Get down here!"

"Bruce! Put the batarang down."

"Diana, let Bruce go."

"Ollie, we do not throw things."

"Dinah, we don't hit people. I don't care if it was Ollie."

"J'onn, you'll ruin your dinner, put the cookies away."

"Dick, where's Ollie?"

"Flash! Get out of the fridge! What the heck are you even doing here!?"

"Diana, you're too young for makeup, wait a few more days."

"Dinah, your choker hold is very nice, but please let Dick go, he's turning blue."

"Bruce, I know he's indestructible, but that's no reason to throw an explosive batarang at someone."

"Flash! You're NOT helping!"

"Ollie! Not on the carpet!"

"Why is there chocolate pudding footprints on the ceiling?"

_"Dick,_ do not bribe them with candy."

"Barry, I thought we told you to leave already."

"Clark, 'cough, cough' what have you been eating!?"

"I say we tie them up and leave them in a corner." "You're not even helping!"

"Why do you _even_ have _those?"_

"Barry, stop chasing Clark."

* * *

"Well, that was fun." They had collapsed on the couch as soon as the toddlers fell asleep and turned on the tv to try and relax. Their day had been full as well as _very_ eventful.

"If by fun you mean exhausting, whelming and traumatic, then yes. I'll be soooo glad when this over." Dick crossed his arms as he slumped further into the couch.

"I don't know, I kinda like them as little kids. They're so cute." He stared at her as if to say, _are you out of your mind!?_

"What?" She smiled at his expression.

"Never mind." He grumbled.

"Ya know, you two would make a great couple." Barry was sitting next to them eating a sandwich.

"Shut up Barry."

"Shut up Barry."

Emmali shot up suddenly and walked over to the steps.

"What do you think it is?" Barry shrugged.

"I think her mother sense was tingling." He took another bite out of the giant sandwich.

She walked into her room to see Ollie sobbing quietly in the crib. She walked over to him and quickly picked him up wiping away a few stray tears.

"What's wrong buddy?" She spoke softly.

"Mamma always tells stowies, will you tell a stowy? Pwease?" She smiled at the blonde bundle of cuteness.

"Why certainly sweetheart." She was trying to decide which story to tell when all of a sudden 3 little heads pop in the doorway.

"We wanna hear a stowy too!" And before she knew it, all the little ones were sitting on the bed crowded around waiting for her to tell her story.

"Well, this story begins, with a Once upon a time, In the fortress of Susa, in the land of Babylon, the king, king Xerxes, had just lost his wife queen Vashti. So he sent out a royal decree for all the available young women to come to the palace at once so that he could choose a new wife.

A young maiden in the area, named Hadassah, her Jewish name or Esther, her Babylonian name, was taken along with all the other young women from the town where she lived to the palace to be prepped and ready before they were to see the king. All of them hoping to be chosen.

Esther's Father and Mother died when she was young, so her cousin, Mordecai, took care of her. Now Mordecai was a royal guard for the king, so he was able to still look after Esther when she came to the palace. Both of them Jews.

King Xerxes didn't like all the woman that dressed up and fluttered their eyes at him. But when he saw Esther, he fell in love." She stopped to giggle when all of the boys' faces scrunched up in disgust.

"Ah, they both fell in love, and were to be married soon. But that's not where the story ends, you see. The king's right hand man, named Haman, hated Jews. So he and his wife started plotting of a way to get rid of them, once and for all." She watched as all the little faces in front of her grew worried.

_They are so cute_


	7. Storytime

"What happened?" She stared at the cute little faces before her before answering.

"After Esther and Xerxes got married Haman came to the king and lied to him about the Jews saying, "These people are plotting against you my king. They want to dethrone you so that they can be in power". But that wasn't true, he only told him this because he hated Mordecai, either way the king believed Haman and signed the papers he drew up that stated every jew in the land was to be executed for being who they were. Especially Mordecai.

Later that day the king had two people barge in to his throne room trying to convince him to eat some food claiming to be his royal chefs. But the good guard Mordecai knew who they really were. They were assassins trying to poison the king, but thankfully Mordecai stopped them before they could hurt him. The king was so thankful that he gave Mordecai a parade. He gave him one of his best robes, best horse, a crown, and Haman had to walk in front of him the whole time shouting "This man is awesome because he saved the king!" Haman didn't like it one bit.

After the parade Mordecai discovered the law Haman had put up and grew afraid for his family. So he went to Esther and told her that she needed to tell the king she was Jewish, but she was afraid to because she thought he would hate her.

But she wanted to help her people, so she went to the king and requested that he and Haman come to dinner with her so she could tell them something. But the first night she was so scared that she told them she wanted them to come again the next night, instead of what she was supposed to say.

The next night though she gathered all the courage she could and went to the king with her news.

"My king, someone has plotted against my family. And all of them, including me, have been sentenced to death."

The king and Haman stared at her with wide eyes before the king spoke.

"Who would dare touch my queen! Tell me so I my sentence him instead to such a terrible fate."

She closed her eyes and renewed her courage before answering. "Haman!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "He lied to you about my people because he hates my cousin!"

Haman shook his head denying everything. "I do not even know your cousin, how can I hate him?"

"You both know my cousin, Mordecai, his family is my family."

The king turned to Haman with anger boiling in his eyes. "First you trick me, then you threaten my queen and the man who saved my life?!"

Haman kept shaking his head in fear. "I didn't know..."

"You and your wife shall take Mordecai's place at the gallows! Guards! Take him away!"

As the lead him off the king knew that he couldn't take back the decree about killing the Jews. But what he could do was let them defend themselves, and in doing, so Esther and her family were saved.

So, what did you think?" She addressed the two people sitting in the doorway that had come in during the middle of the story.

"Action, romance, mystery, drama." Barry tapped his finger to his chin for a moment. "I like it."

She laughed at his antics. "Good to know."

"I think you lost your audience though." Dick pointed to the now sleeping toddlers on the bed.

Her Barry and Dick picked them all up gently and set them in their respected sleeping spaces.

"I think they'll be about seven to ten tomorrow." Emmali spoke as she began cleaning up toys from around her room.

"What makes you think that?" Thankfully Barry was long gone leaving her and Dick to clean up the mess.

"They seemed to be about five this evening judging by how many times I was told my help wasn't needed because they were 'big boys'."

"Wow, aging from two to five in one day." Dick gave a low whistle.

"How about aging from three months up to thirty some years in a week." Dick looked thoughtful for a moment before agreeing.

"After this all blows over, would you rather stay cooped up in the mansion, or would you like for us to give you a life outside of this?" Dick examined her closely.

"Well, I'd like to think that there would still be a way to get home. But as far as being cooped up is concerned, I'd rather be set free to explore. If you don't mind, I would love to explore the ends of this cartoon dimension."

Dick nodded. "I'll see if B will let you stay at the mountain then."

"Oh, sweet. That, would be awesome." They finished putting all the stuff away before telling each other goodnight.

* * *

Dick woke up to the sound of crying. Sneaking out of his room he made his way to the sound, and found Emmali snuggled on the couch crying. Approaching slowly he tried not to scare her.

"Are you alright?" She stopped a few seconds before looking up at him through red eyes.

"M'fine." She sniffled heavily before continuing. "I just miss my home, y'know?" He nodded, because yeah, he knew.

Without another word he sat down next to her while she leaned against him. "You remind me a lot of my brother Jon." Dick took it as a compliment. And as her tears slowly began to dry she whispered. "Thank you."

Her voice was small and quiet, something he didn't know it was capable of, watching her take charge and corral all of those kids, and Barry, she definitely had control of the situation.

He originally thought her home life must have not been that great, seeing as she wasn't home sick yet, but then he remembered seeing her cry after she sang that song, and then now. Now he knows she was just keeping it in, trying to show us she was strong, because if she had broken down earlier nothing would have been accomplished, instead she kept her cool and dealt disciplinary actions when it was called for.

You remember that comment he made about whether she was very brave or very stupid? Well now he can say without out a doubt that she not only is brave, but is also smart. Perfect den mother material. Especially since she's stubborn and won't take no for an answer, nor can her opinions be swayed, yep, the perfect person to corral young teen superhero's. I mean seriously, if she can handle the babies, then he knew she could handle the team. Now all he had to do was convince Bruce when this was all over.

While he was thinking of ways to convince him to let her be the teams den mother she started singing again, in an irish accent.

"Over in Killarney, many years ago. Me mother sang a song to me, in tunes so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty, in her good old Irish way. And I'd give the world if she could sing, that song to me this day.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, hush now don't you cry. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, that's an irish lullaby.

Often in dreams I wander, back to the days of yore. When she used to rock me fast asleep, outside the cabin door.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, hush now don't you cry. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, that's an irish lullaby."

As she finished she picked up a sleeping Dick and tucked him back into his bed before she went to sleep herself now excited about the days to come.


	8. School Day

Dick woke up and nearly flew into a panic. It was monday and he needed to get to school. Jumping out of bed he quickly got dressed and threw his necessities into his backpack in record time.

Flying into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks.

Emmali was making pancakes and sausage and it smelled_ heavenly. _

"Uh, where's Alfred?" She handed him a plate of pancakes and sausage and told him to sit and eat while she explained.

"He went to get a few things grocery wise. Barry ripped through the fridge like a tornado yesterday. He'll be back in a few."

Dick already wolfed down his breakfast and was setting his dishes in the sink when their was a horn blown outside.

"That sounds like Alfred. Wait, here's your lunch, be nice to Artemis and have a good day, okay?" She hugged him after handing him a brown paper sack and nudged him quickly out the door.

"Yeah, good luck with the kids." He waved her goodbye as the limousine drove away.

Emmali went back inside to set the kids to doing something so she could do the dishes when she noticed something.

"_Clark,_ where's Bruce?"

* * *

Dick's classes were normal as ever, he didn't really expect them to be interesting. But the fun started when he opened his lunch.

He walked outside, found Babs and sat in the corner of the courtyard away from the actual 'stuck up' people. Opening his lunch bag caused his mouth to start to water and Babs to pause eating her sandwich.

"What is that?" She leaned forward as he pulled out fajita pork strips, homemade tortillas, salsa verde with equally homemade tortilla chips and shredded cheddar cheese. The only question he had was, _when the heck did she have time to make all this?!_

"It appears to be the makings for pork fajitas. Want one?" He could hear her stomach growl.

"Yes, _please_." He pulled apart a couple tortillas and handed her one, opening the various containers he allowed her to make her own as he also did. Across the yard he could hear a familiar voice shouting profanities.

Artemis had gotten into a fight with a bully that had purposefully dumped Artemis' lunch on herself just to make her mad. While Dick would usually ignore this sort of thing, he knew Artemis didn't have enough money to get another lunch, where as he had enough to feed two more people. _Besides, Emmali said to be nice to Artemis_ He sighed.

Getting up leaving Barbera to gorge herself on her food, he made his way to where Artemis was wiping herself off with paper towels and muttering curses under her breath. When Dick got close enough she looked up at him and glared.

"What do _you_ want?" She crossed her arms as he smiled.

"I couldn't help but notice that spectacle that you were in." Her eyes narrowed, trying to understand what he was getting at. He sighed again. "Listen you don't have to if you don't want to, but I have more than enough food if your still hungry." With another smile he went back to where he was sitting.

He only sat there for barely a minute before she came and sat down with them.

"You...seriously don't mind?" He shook his head and scooted everything closer to her. She looked at it skeptically before making herself a fajita.

* * *

"Bruce! No!" Emmali just found him, he was in the Batcave climbing up some shelves trying to reach his batarangs on the top one. Only problem, he was about to fall.

She dove as he fell backwards barely catching him she twisted to land on her back protecting him from the fall, him clutched in her arms, the wind knocked out of her.

"Miss! Miss! Are you alright?" Alfred took a slightly frightened Bruce from her before helping her up slowly.

She barely managed a nod as she fought for breath. A second later it came rushing into her burning lungs, she gasped painfully as she caught her breath.

Feeling something clutching her lower half she looked down to see everyone minus Bruce hugging her with tears in their eyes and frightened looks on their faces.

After a minute she sat down and gathered them into her lap as best she could and hugged them all back, telling them softly that she was okay, nothing was wrong.

"Why don't we go make cookies?" Her suggestion was met with happy smiles and bouncy kids.

* * *

When Dick got home the smell of cookies was in the air. But they didn't smell like Alfred's cookies.

Hanging his coat and backpack on the coat hanger he made his way into the kitchen. Upon entering he saw Emmali, Dinah and Clark were doing the dishes with J'onn hanging on to Emmali's back, no doubt they were cleaning up their mess. Ollie and Diana were licking the spoon and bowl clean while Bruce was sulking in a corner.

"Hey, how was school?" Emmali finished the last of the dishes helping the little ones down off the chairs they were using to reach the sink.

"Asterous, I aced a math test and pop quiz, avoided some bullies and had an awesome lunch with Babs and Arty. Thanks for that by the way." She smiled and offered him a cookie.

He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully as he went and picked up Bruce. Sitting with him in his lap at the table he swiped another cookie.

"These are really good, not as good as Alfred's, but still really good." She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Thanks, but as for the Alfred comment I didn't expect them to be as good as his, he's Alfred for pete's sake." He wholeheartedly agreed with her downing a few more cookies.

"Mind if I take a few of these to the mountain with me tomorrow?" She nodded.

"Sure, and I'll start making extra for Arty in your lunches." She gathered the dishes Ollie and Diana had been ravenously munching on so she could wash them.

"By the way." He turned around the best he could in his seat to look at her. "When did you have the time to make all that?"

She smiled coyly. "A true cook never reveals her secrets."


	9. Capture part 1

"You will comply, or I'll stick you back in your pod." Emmali had lost the ability see her tormentor anymore for her eyes had swollen shut, among other injuries. Her back and head throbbed while her lungs and legs burned with the need for air and cuts. She didn't want to know how many scars would be left after all this was over.

"I...will _never_ help you." The words were whispered because of her lack of strength, but they were heard. The man angrily hit her again before barking orders. She felt her ties fall off as she was hoisted over a thugs shoulder to be put back in her holding chamber. The gentle sway back and forth was almost nauseating, but she had a strong stomach, even if she didn't have anything to throw back up.

This treatment had been going on for a month or two, she wasn't entirely sure who wanted the information, or what the information was that they wanted, but she refused to say anything. She even started quoting scripture verses from memory during the interrogation, after the seventh fist to the face though she would mix up her Psalms with Acts or the Apostles. (That's saying something)

In the middle of the beatings they would inject her with something that made her arms feel like they were frozen and her stomach to feel like it was on fire, then the questions would start. She had to smile at their futile attempts to break her silence, she was a Bullock for goodness sake, people didn't come anymore stubborn than her and her family did. Being there was like the unstoppable force trying to meet the immovable object, just like if her dad and Batman were to ever argue, the outcome would be the same. Although she she was in favor of her father.

She heard the familiar sound of compressed air after they had carelessly tossed her into her pod, _home sweet home_, and she fell unconscious. The pod was able to heal her injuries faster so they could continue to interrogate her like this, it also fed her to simply keep her alive so they didn't have to bother with bringing her food. Her last thought however, was of her friends, they'd find her eventually, and when they did...

_**SIX WEEKS EARLIER**_

"As you all know you will be getting a new den mother." Black Canary could hear the groans which no doubt came from Wally and Artemis. Dinah smiled. After the hectic week she had been through she thoroughly believed that this girl was more than capable to be responsible for them.

"She will be arriving within the next few minutes, so please give her a nice welcome, _alright_?" Her glare was more or less directed at two certain people, nonetheless everyone nodded.

Sure enough after a small bout of silence the zeta announcer went off.

"_Recognized: Emmali Bullock." _As soon as the light died down a lady with brown hair and green eyes stepped into the room. Her hair was neatly tucked into a french braid. She wore chucks with a pair of jeans and a long sleeved beige t-shirt with a black and purple back pack.

Wally sped over to her immediately. "Hey babe, I see you've got style. Hows about you and me?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She looked at him oddly before busting out laughing. Everybody stared at her quizzically, usually when Wally hit on a girl they either told him to go away or insulted him. This seemed different.

"S-Sorry I just..." Her giggles kept escaping while she tried to speak until she calmed down completely. "Sorry, it's nice to meet you. I can only guess the zeta announced my name but I'll tell you anyway." Sticking her hand out to Wally he took it and shook. "I'm Emmali, and ya'll are?" Wally grew puzzled by the brunette female's reaction to his flirting, in fact, she didn't even seem to register it as such.

Black Canary knew, that she knew, who they all were, she just wasn't allowed to tell them. She watched the exchange with a smile. She made a mental note to ask Bruce for the video surveillance of the cave so she could watch what this first week might entail.

"Right, well nice to meet you. Have ya'll had supper yet?" They all shook their heads and Megan spoke up.

"I usually make snacks, but other than that we eat whatever's stocked in the kitchen." Emmali nodded in understanding.

"Well I'll be making meals for whoever's here whenever. So what would you guys like to have, I'm up to suggestions."

Conner raised his hand. "Yes Conner?" She smiled at this action.

"At school we ate something called _lasagna, _do you know how to make that?" Emmali smiled at his request.

"Indeedy deed I do. You show me to the kitchen and I'll make lasagna, corn bread and mean beans with chocolate chip-less cookies for dessert, sound good?" She could see Wally start to drool as they led her further into the cave.

* * *

Amanda Waller had been pacing her office for sometime now with thoughts going through her head something akin to; _HOW in the #$*& could they lose that %$ #* GIRL!_

She had worked so hard along with her temporary _business partners _ to bring this girl to them, and they LOSE HER!? Somewhere right now several people were out of a job

She stopped pacing when someone very stupid entered her office. "WHAT!" She barked at the trembling little man.

"W-we,*gulp* believe t-that" He took a deep breath, clearly he had gotten stuck with the short straw. "W-we found her." They man retreated quickly when a sickly satisfying looking smirk settled on the bodacious woman's lips.

She briskly walked over to her desk and pressed the button on the intercom connected to her assistant, after a minute her assistant's voice answered.

"Yes Miss Waller?"

"Get me the Light."


	10. T-BE

_"Recognized: Flash A-04 Bat-" _Wally sped to the zeta tubes from his spot on the couch not bothering to listen to who else was being announced and sped to his uncle for questions and greetings. After all, it's very rare for more than one senior hero to come to the mountain unless something major was happening.

After a bearish hug from not only Flash but Hal as well, he asked them very plainly, taking note of the different superheroes in the cave."What's going on? What's everybody doing here?" He directed his question to the senior heroes as the team and Emmali entered to greet them as well. After pleasantries were exchanged Black Canary addressed everyone with a voice that stated it was time to get down to business, as well as answering Wally's question.

"Today, as you can see your mentors and a few other superheroes, including all of you, have today off. We are all going to be taking advantage of this and are going to be participating in activities that Emmali has chosen for us as team building exercises. She will be taking over from here." BC stepped aside to allow Emmali to stand where she originally was.

"Thank you. Now, before we began let's run over some ground rules. 1. No one, and I repeat, No one is allowed to use powers, weapons, utilities, _utility belts_, or foul language. 2. You must participate in all of the games, there is no exception, nor are you allowed to question the rules or the games themselves. If any of the rules are broken, depending on the rule, you will be punished with either a power draining bracelet for the rest of today, confiscation of tools and utility belt, or no desert for a week, Is this all understood?" Every one except the lantern and most of the team nodded briskly the rest just simply agreed not thinking much of it, but after being taken care of by her for a week most of them knew she was being dead serious, and the punishments she warned with were what would happen if you didn't listen. Because when she made a threat or a promise, she intends to carry it out no matter what.

"Good. Any questions then?" Superboy raised his hand.

"Will we be doing all of this in costume?" She smiled wickedly.

"Mostly. Any objections?" After a few seconds of silence she gave everyone who wasn't in costume(Artemis, Wally and Dick) Five minutes to change.

When everybody got back to where the zeta beams were they started the first activity.

"First you must all partner up in pairs, the first five games will be stars versus stiffs, or adults versus youth. Now, we will flip a coin to see who will be who. Black Canary, would you please represent the adults. Kaldur, if you could represent the youth." As the two walked to where she was she pulled out a quarter. "BC, heads or tails?"

"Heads." Emmali nodded then flipped the coin into the air. She caught it in her right hand and without looking at it flipped it over into her other hand. Everybody waited for her to announce which side was up. When she finally did.

"Heads." Wally groaned while his uncle whooped.

"Guess that makes us the stars and you the stiffs." Sending BC and Kal back to their sides of the room where their teams sat she began explaining somemore.

"Now, the first game is called dragons. I need all the adults to partner up in two's as well as the youth. One person will be the head and the other will be the tail. The heads job is to try and snatch other peoples tails while the tails job is to protect their own tail from being stolen, thus for both of you to achieve your goals you must work as a team. Tail, to stay attached to the heads you'll take your arms and literaly almost hug the heads waist, if they have a belt or something else that you can hold on to then that's alright also, you must stay connected at all times though. If you break apart at ALL you are disqualified. Heads and tails must be the same gender, if you see somebody breaking this rule you must shout out the word PURPLEING, because boys are blue and girls are red, if you mix the two you get purple, and there is no hanky panky allowed during the games. And last but not least, the last two people standing will not only get a point for their team, but I will also be counting personal points as well. Now when I blow this whistle, the game will start."She said this as she handed out belts with pockets hanging from the backs to all the designated tails. Here are the teams

**STARS**

Flash; head. Hal; tail

Batman; head. Aquaman; tail

Black Canary; head. Wonder Woman; tail

Green Arrow; head. Martian Manhunter; tail

**STIFFS**

Kid Flash; head. Robin; tail

Aqualad; head. Superboy; tail

Artemis; head. Miss Martian; tail

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEET

As the whistle blew Wally and Dick took off toward the weak link in the star's team, which was J'onn and Ollie. Charging the them from the side caused Ollie to turn abruptly Jerking J'onn with him.

While they chased them around Batman had to give his majesty a quick lesson in stealth before trying to disappear with him attached to his back. It was strange to see Batman trying to be all BA and mysterious with a human fish king holding on to his utility belt the whole time. As strange and awkward as it was they managed to steal Artemis and Megan's tail.

"Artemis. Miss Martian. Your out." As Emmali watched them come off the field she saw Artemis grumble and M'gann cheerily chat away about how fun the game was.

Conner was still trying to protect his and Kaldur's tail from BC and DW while Kaldur was trying to snatch Flash and Green lantern's. This was abruptly interrupted however by Ollie Running from Kid and Robin with poor J'onn hanging on to him mentally for dear life. Everyone met in the middle in a crash causing all the tails to break their hold on the heads.

"Well, that went well." Emmali surveyed the damage. "Batman and Aquaman win." Everybody in the dog-pile looked up to find Batman and King Orin still attached. With groans coming from everyone they all got up for the appointing of the next game.

Which one will it be? Well, that's for you to decide.

A. Gatorball

B. Swamp Crossing

C. Play dough Pictionary

D. Barbarian


	11. Stars VS Stiffs

After everyone got up and the tails turned in their, well tails, and a few of them childishly pouting at how the game turned out, Emmali led everyone to the workout room where, much to everyone's surprise, a gymnasium was located just off from containing two posts at each end with netting in between them, no doubt to catch the ball. Leaving them standing near the entrance to the room she stood in the middle of she began explaining the next game.

"This game, is called Gator ball. It's like football and soccer combined. You will start off playing like in soccer where you'll_ kick_ this soccer ball." She pulled the ball off of a nearby rack. " Like in the rules of it's name sake. If the ball is kicked high enough for you to catch though, the rules then change to that of two touch football, no tackling, just touch the person on the back with both hands and they must promptly drop the ball. The point of this exercise is to keep focused on what's happening around you and to keep your head in the game. Now Now, if both teams would take positions on either side of the court please?" Stars went to the right while the stiffs went to the left at her statement.

She then tossed the ball into the air, blew her whistle and got out of the way. As soon as the ball landed both sides went after it, charging the middle. Robin, somehow, had gotten to the ball first, and kicking it down the middle he barely managed to keep it away from the impending leaguers of the opposing team. When he went for the kick however, that's when Ollie decided to try to block him. Jumping to block his shot at the goal the ball ricocheted of of Ollie's arm, hit the goal post and was caught by Hal who proceeded to shove his way down the way towards the opposite goal.

"Stars 1 Stiffs 0. Come on guys! Go, go, go!" Emmali shouted as she took the ball and tossed into the middle again. After a few hours the score finally improved.

Wally made his way down the left side of the court, skirting as many obstacles as he could. Dropping to his knees on impulse and improv he slid just out of reach beneath Aquaman and Flash's grasp and straight into the goal.

"Go Wally! Now that's what I'm talking about." Emmali clapped and whooped. "Stars 10 Stiffs 10. Now let's do something interesting. How about, winning team gets to choose the next game." Some of the heroes seemed to have perked up at that. Emmali watched with interest as some of the more warrior like heroes put their game faces on. She could help but smile as she tossed to ball back into the middle of the court. She couldn't wait to see how this was going to play out.

TWEET!

As soon as the ball landed in the middle both teams took of like the road runners. Artemis made it there first this time and kicked the ball as hard as she could and it ended up sailing into the air behind her, which was the desired effect, apparently. Superboy caught it with ease and barreled down the court. He had to drop the ball however when Flash two-touched him, he then kicked the ball to Hal who caught it and tossed it to J,onn who was calmly waiting inside the goal to catch it. Before he could Robin jumped in front of him and snagged it. He retreated briefly before tossing it to Kid who had to get rid of it quickly for the Bat was closing in and tossed it to Artemis who dropped it, she growled in anger for now she has to kick it. Ducking around DW and BC she managed to pass it to Kaldur who kicked it clear over a ticked off Flash's head and into M'gann's hands who squealed in delight at doin g something right(I totally didn't mean to rhyme).

"Yay! I got it!" M'gann squeaked in terror as soon as she noticed everyone starting after her and ran in the opposite direction, straight into the goal net "on accident".

"Stiffs win!" Without shame Emmali joined Wally, Dick and Artemis in a small victory dance. After the giddy people calmed down Emmali collected the ball and goals and stored them in a closet of to the side on the far wall.

"Now, since Miss Martian scored the winning goal, you get to deviate from the schedule and pick the next game." As Emmali finished putting the equipment away properly M'gann thought about all the earth games she had learned. Smiling bright she picked the one she always wanted to try.

"Can we play hide and go seek?" Emmali nodded.

"Sure. As long as we play Ultimate Hide and Seek." Everyone stared at her quizzically.

"Ultimate Hide and Seek is like … don't tell me none of you have ever not had to play hide in seek in a small house where there's practically no where to hide so instead of hiding yourselves you hide objects instead." She stared at them before mumbling to herself. "Grant it that's how we lost all the pieces to grandma's puzzle…"

"Okay, here's how you play. Each team picks one person to be their object to hide. They are to behave as an inanimate object would as soon as I blow this whistle all throughout the game. Understood?" Nods from all around was her confirmation. "Alright then. y'all have five minutes for discussion on which team member will be your inanimate object you will need to hide. After five minutes I will blow this whistle and whoever is chosen must go boneless immediately. Alright, five minutes starting…now."


	12. Hide'N'Seek

"ANNNNNND, time!." As the Stars carried off J'onn in the direction of the gym the Stiffs carried Artemis towards the kitchen. Both teams wisely keeping their bat members.

"Guys." Wally stopped them from heading into the pantry. "I've got the perfect spot." Curious they turned around to see Wally kneel behind one of the couches. They were a little skeptical at first, but quickly were surprised when he pulled down what appeared to be a false bottom to the couch. Discarding the various goodies, candies and their wrappers there was more than enough room to put Artemis underneath the couch.

"Really Baywatch?"

Wally scowled at her. "Remember Arty. You're an inanimate object, and last time I checked inanimate objects couldn't speak." She glared but didn't say anything further.

"So that's where you hide them. I've been scouring your room all week you know." Wally smiled at Robin.

"Which one? Home or here?"

"Both."

With that they successfully stuffed Artemis in the couch and replaced the false bottom.

* * *

Meanwhile the Stars doubled back through a different set of hall ways and were hiding J'onn in the extensive pantry in the kitchen, behind the 5 pond sacks of flour and sugar, and without another word they made their way back to the hangar area where Emmali was waiting.

When both teams became present Emmali spoke again.

"Okay. I forgot to mention you have to search as a group. You are not aloud to split up in any way, shape or form. You are not aloud to be in a different room then your team. Understand?"

As they nodded she said dismissed and each team went in the direction the opposite one went.**(AN) I'm going to be honest right here, the biggest reason why I procrastinated making this chapter is because I knew how difficult it would be to write and to be honest it still is, So seeing as I have a lot of story plot building up in my head to write about I'm going to be a little mean and skip the not so important parts and get to the juicy angst/drama/hurt,comfort parts of my story. However, if you want to know more about what happens in between the major parts, shoot me a message and when I'm done with this story and before I continue my OC's adventure through the different universes, I will put up a story place where I can drop all the little one-shots I can't seem to fit in this story. If you read this whole message, then I say thank you. If you skimmed over it instead in favor of reading the story and decide to PM me because you don't know what's going on, then that's your own fault. :P By the way, Stiffs won 12 to 10 personal scores from third place to first was Kaldur, Batman, Robin.**

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Wally had lead her, with a kid in his arms, to a school saying they needed her to do something while they went on a mission. Wally didn't even acknowledge that he heard her. Not another word was spoken as he lead her to a giant gymnasium apparently full of kids. She couldn't say she didn't see this one coming.

"We need you to help us watch them. Rob says you're really good with kids and some of them have been asking for something to eat." She nodded, understanding the situation more than he thought.

She watched as he headed over to Artemis, who was trying to entertain some of the older children by singing. She knew somewhat of what happens from here, so instead of standing around she meandered through the school in search of the cafeteria. Hour and a half later and everyone was happily eating mac'n'cheese and chicken nuggets and were soon getting bored again.

While Artemis tended to some of the younger ones Emmali took over her singing to the older ones.

"Alright. Have any of you, ever been to camp before?" Most of them shook there heads, but one little girl stuck her hand up. "Yes?"

"I got to go to camp once, it was alotta fun. I even got shirt fromit." She smiled widely at the cute little blonde bundle.

"That is soo cool. I've gotten shirts from camp too. And if you've never been to camp that's ok. What I'm going to do right now is tell ya'll about a boy I met at camp. His name is Billy Joe McGuffrey.

Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid  
On the first day of first grade, I'll tell you what he did  
He tripped over a pencil box, flew up in the air  
Landed on a kangaroo who pulled out all his hair

First aid in the first grade  
First aid in the first grade  
First aid in the first grade  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid

Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid  
On the second day of second grade, I'll tell you what he did  
He slipped on a banana peel, flew up in the sky  
Landed on a chimpanzee who poked him in the eye

First aid in the second grade  
First aid in the second grade  
First aid in the second grade  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid

Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid  
On the third day of third grade, I'll tell you what he did  
He fell out of a fishing boat, splashed into the sea  
Landed on a moray eel who bit him on the knee

First aid in the third grade  
First aid in the third grade  
First aid in the third grade  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid

Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid  
On the fourth day of fourth grade, I'll tell you what he did  
He went out on a tadpole hunt, slipped into the creek  
Landed on a large-mouth bass who bit him on the cheek

First aid in the fourth grade  
First aid in the fourth grade  
First aid in the fourth grade  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid

Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid  
On the fifth day of fifth grade, I'll tell you what he did  
He went into the garden shop looking for a rose  
Sniffed a baby's breath and got a bee caught up his nose

First aid in the fifth grade  
First aid in the fifth grade  
First aid in the fifth grade  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid

Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid  
On the sixth day of sixth grade, I'll tell you what he did  
He went out on a field trip, the first one of the year  
Backed into a sabertooth and pierced both of his ears

First aid in the sixth grade  
First aid in the sixth grade  
First aid in the sixth grade  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid

Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid  
On the seventh day of seventh grade, I'll tell you what he did  
He tried out for the talent show to show how well he sung  
Cracked a grin, a wasp flew in, and stung him on the tongue

First aid in the seventh grade  
First aid in the seventh grade  
First aid in the seventh grade  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid

Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid  
On the eighth day of eighth grade, I'll tell you what he did  
He tried to play some basketball went up for a dunk  
Landed in the bushes and got squirted by a skunk

First aid in the eighth grade  
First aid in the eighth grade  
First aid in the eighth grade  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid

Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid  
On the ninth day of ninth grade, I'll tell you what he did  
He fed the pigs on grandma's farm, two piglets and a sow  
Slipped on their slop and then got stepped on by a cow

First aid in the ninth grade  
First aid in the ninth grade  
First aid in the ninth grade  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid

Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid  
On the tenth day of tenth grade, I'll tell you what he did  
He went out on some water skis and hit a sunken log  
Wiped out all the lily pads, got spit on by a frog

First aid in the tenth grade  
First aid in the tenth grade  
First aid in the tenth grade  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid

Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid  
On the eleventh day of eleventh grade, I'll tell you what he did  
He swept and missed an alley cat while taking driver's ed  
Ran into a tree and bumped the dashboard with his head

First aid in the eleventh grade  
First aid in the eleventh grade  
First aid in the eleventh grade  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid

Now... Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid  
On the twelfth day of twelfth grade, I'll tell you what he did  
He walked into financial aid, fell and broke a bone  
Showed them all his bills and got a great big college loan

First aid in the twelfth grade  
First aid in the twelfth grade  
First aid in the twelfth grade  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid!

By the time her song was done and they adults were brought the dancing and hype from the song had successfully tuckered out all the kids. As the team looked at her they all wondered, besides Robin, how she managed to put them all down for a nap. When they asked all she said was. "No big."


	13. Capture part 2

"This was the last the last place her tracer was located at." The team stared daggers at the place on the holographic map where Kaldur had pointed. It was Cadmus territory.

"We will be going in to investigate." He then turned to M'gann. "How long until we are there." The bio-ship was sleekly flying over crystal blue ocean waters, though none of them were in the mood to stop and notice.

They were all angry, but for different reasons. Kaldur and M'gann were upset because someone they consider a dear friend was taken for no apparent reason to have who knows what done to them.

Robin was upset for a similar reason. However his uneasiness stemmed from the fact that he was the only one aware of their friends true origins. The truth was going to have to come out after this, and he was worried about the impact it would have.

Conner's reason for anger was similar also, but his was on a more personal level because of how Emmali treated him. Other than Dinah she treated him like he was his own person, she even taught him a few important life lessons, many of which have helped him socialize, somewhat. It was still a work in progress.

Wally and Artemis however.

* * *

_THE DAY AFTER EMMALI WAS TAKEN _

"What are you doing?" Artemis watched as Wally frantically searched their missing comrades room.

"Anything to help us find her." Artemis rolled her eyes and walked over to the desk beside her bed. Opening she picked up Emmali's ipod and began trying to hack into it.

Wally noticed after a few seconds and began trying to help her. "Maybe it's the same password as her room." She glared at Wally.

"And that would be?" She didn't expect him to answer.

"1060600034402."

Artemis handed the device over to Wally as he punched in the rather long string of numbers.

"What significance does that number hold?" Wally shrugged.

"Don't know. I just saw her punch it in once." Looking through the device something caught Artemis's attention.

"Wait go back. Is that?" She pointed to an app. And on close inspection they saw Superman on the front. Opening they were greeted to a stoic picture of Batman, and once the it was done loading what they saw shocked them.

In the app were profiles, lots of profiles. Not only did she have all the basic information on most the villains, she also had even more about all the heroes. She even had a file on her and Jade.

"Your middle name is Lian?" She punched Wally before closing the app.

"We have bigger issues her Baywatch! Either our den mother is the creepiest stalker ever..." Wally finished the thought she was conveying to him.

"...or she's the mole."

* * *

Wally didn't want to believe that Emmali was the mole. He desperately rationalized that maybe, just maybe someone was using her device without her knowledge but Artemis was right when she squashed the theory, because Emmali never went anywhere without it, and it almost never left her person.

With the evidence piling up against her and the slim chance that maybe she decided to stop what she was doing and do the right thing, being the reason she was kidnapped, was the only thread of hope he could cling to. Which was why he convinced Arty not to tell anyone.

Artemis on the other hand was more than ready to cave in her face once they find her. The whole team has been accusing her for over a month now and the only person who believed she wasn't the mole turns out instead to be it. Her anger had reached boiling point and she was going to be more than happy to show the distrustful little wench what it meant to betray someones trust.


	14. Surprise, Surprise

Emmali choked and dispelled the water from her lungs to the best of her ability while the hand ruffly clutching the back of her head kept her somewhat upright. She continued to hack uncontrollably as who she guessed to be the leader of this group to speak into a walkie-talkie. The man turned back around to face her, a sly smirk tugging at his lips.

"Now, we've got a little surprise for you." Her captor then turned to the guards by the door, and barked an order. "Bring them in."

Emmali waited with her eyes half closed, her body lethargic from the giant tub of cold water they were nearly drowning her in not a moment ago.

As soon as the door opened the guard holding the back of her head forced her to look at what the other guards had brought in. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Her brothers, but how?(1)

Ben was the most battered. He had a busted lip and a black eye, no doubt from stubbornly trying to stand up for him and his brother. Jon on the other hand looked like he had been slugged across the jaw. There was a nasty bruise forming that she could see, even underneath his scraggly chin hairs he called a beard. She was instantly relieved to see them, but that only lasted so long. Because now they were all stuck in this hell hole. The twins may be 20, but they were probably just pulled into this world, so they wouldn't have the slightest clue as to what's going on. Sure Jon would eventually catch on, but that was if they gave him something to go on. They probably didn't even know where they were!

When her brothers' eyes landed on her she could see the worry, fear and anger as clear as day in their chocolate brown eyes as they could very possibly see the same in her now grey ones.

"Let...them go." She rasped out, still breathing rather heavily. "They've got _nothing _to do with this." She still wasn't sure what _this_ was. But no matter, she would rather them kill her before they brought her brothers into it. She had to admit they did make her feel a slight bit safer, and definitely a whole lot less lonely.

"Sue, what's going on? Where are we?!" Ben barely got the sentence out before a guard rammed the butt of his gun across his face, silencing him and adding a cut to the injuries on his face, blood seeped into his chin-strap beard.(2)

"HEY UGLY!" The guard turned his focus on her. The interrogations before this she made sure to seem dumb, slow, complacent even, though she wouldn't give up any information. Now, all the guards smiled at the reaction they solicited. "Leave. Them. Alone." She ground out the words slowly.

The guards' smiles slowly faded at the sight of anger on her face. But that wasn't the only thing.

She was glowing.

* * *

"Aqualad." The atlantean turned towards the martian. "We're nearing the location."

Kaldur nodded, his head still facing forward with the same determined yet angry expression. "Link us up then."

As soon as the link was established everybody readied themselves for when they landed. Once M'gann found a place to land the bio-ship they all exited, itching for a fight.

They scanned the tropical forest thoroughly for 15 minutes before Wally spoke up.

"Guys, I found a security compound. You think she might be in there?" Dick's concern started to grow when he felt Artemis' emotions through the link when Wally mentioned her.

"Good work Kid Flash. We will convene at your location. Stay hidden for now." With Kaldur's order everybody followed the visual map Wally had given them to find him.

* * *

Emmali wasn't sure what was happening. One minute she felt as if she might just be capable of killing. The next, every single guard was out cold on the floor with four degree burns.

Worried she got up without questioning why her restraints were absent, and made her way as quickly as she could to her brothers.

"Are you guys alright?" She quickly untied Jon then Ben as fast as she could while Jon shook his head yes.

"Emmy." She turned and looked Jon right in the eyes. "Where, are we?"

She wanted so badly to tell him everything, but she didn't really have any proof, or time. She shook her head.

"Not a lot of time to explain. But, we're nowhere even close to home." She helped them both to their feet and headed towards the door. "We need to find a way out."

"Can't you at least explain some?" Ben was already checking all the guards' pockets for keys.

"Well, the only thing I can think of, is the bad guys want me for the knowledge I have on the good guys." She went over to the guard that had been bossing all the others around and pulled a I.D card from his pocket. Swiping it on the panel on the door made the light above go green and the door to nosily unlock.

Jon stopped her before she opened the door. "And, who exactly, are the good guys?"

"The Justice League." They stared at her, flabbergasted. "Wow, you guys are shocked with chagrin." She smiled while plucking a few weapons from the guards.

"No time to worry about killing. Right now we really just need to survive." She handed each of her brothers a rifle and a handgun with extra clips.

"Now, come on. I really don't like being here." Hesitantly the twins followed her out the door without another word.

* * *

(1) I have three brothers. These are the twins. They have dark brown, almost black hair brown eyes and are, in my opinion and others too, quite handsome.

(2) Ben's beard is only around his jaw-line. We all call it a chin-strap. It makes him look five years older. Which is why he wears it.


End file.
